ENAMORÁNDOME DE LA NOVIA DE MI RIVAL
by Kagi48
Summary: Definitivamente terminas enamorandote de la persona que menos imaginabas.  Bueno esto es lo que le pasa a kagome e inuyasha donde apesar de comenzar su relacion con bromas de muy mal gusto, llevaderas y en ocasiones insultos, terminan juntos  Kag & inu 3


¡Hi! Bueno después de mucho tiempo regreso con otro one-shot de kag_&_inu 3 espero y les guste.

attO: kagi48

Pd: definitivamente está prohibida la exhibición de este one-shot, o algún dato de este, fuera de mis páginas. GRACIAS ^^

**Los personajes le pertenecen completamente a RumikoTakahashi, sin embargo me han servido de base para desarrollar esta pequeña historia.**

**TITLE: ENAMORÁNDOME DE LA NOVIA DE MI RIVAL**

¡Hi, kagome-chan! – dijo una muchacha de cabellos castaños y largo, con una muy buena figura

Kagome era una gran estudiante, tenía buenas calificaciones y una buena relación con casi todos los maestros. Además de destacarse por sus notas, era muy deseada por los hombres por su belleza, si, kagome era una muchacha de 17 años, tenía unos ojos y cabellos azabaches, y una piel tan blanca que hacían perfecta combinación con éstos, su figura ero lo que más exaltaba su belleza, ya que estaba muy bien formada y dotada. A pesar de ser muy deseada entre los hombres su corazón ya tenía dueño y era nada más y nada menos que el mejor deportista de su generación Koga wolfm.

Sango-chan – dijo girándose la azabache con una gran sonrisa en la cara, para saludar a su gran amiga sango

Sango era la mejor amiga de kagome desde maternal, ya que sus mamás ya se conocían tiempo atrás y habían decidido que sus hijas asistirían a las mismas clases.

Sango no era tan reconocida por sus buenas notas como kagome(tenía un promedio de 8.9), sino que era conocida por pertenecer al club de música del bachillerato, en verdad sabían tocar muy bien y lograban generar un buen ambiente en los tokines, en ocasiones le tocaba ser la vocalista de su banda pero la mayoría de veces era la que tocaba la guitarra. Le agradaba pertenecer a la banda pero últimamente un muchacho llamado Miroku (el de la batería) no dejaba de insinuarla.

Kagome ¿Es cierto lo que se está rumoreando por ahí?

Sobre que se esta rumoreando, sango- dijo sin entender de que hablaba su mejor amiga

Que Inuyasha Taisho estará en nuestro curso a partir de este semestre – dijo entre algo asombrada y preocupada de que su amiga no supiera esto

No puede ser – su mirada había cambiado a una llena de cansancio- ahora las peleas serán más constantes- y al momento de lanzar un suspiro sango se le unió

Espero que ese suspiro sea por mi chicas- dijo con una sonrisa muy picara en la cara, posteriormente tomo a kagome por la cintura y deposito un beso sobre su mejilla derecha

Koga-kun, buenos días, ¿vamos a clases? – tenía que evitar hablar de inuyasha frente a él, ya que inuyasha y koga nunca se habían llevado bien, siempre eran enemigos en todo, además a kagome no le gustaba hablar de él, porque al ser novia de su rival no dejaba de molestarla y exhibirla y eso la hacía enfadar, pero tal parecía que al le encantaba que ella se enojara, hasta se podría llegar a decir que lo disfrutaba

~_En el salón de Clases_~

¿Sango-chan? Tu vas en este curso – dijo una voz detrás de los chicos

_Demonios- _pensó sango – jejejejejeje si Miroku – dijo fingiendo una sonrisa

¡Oh! Eres el baterista de la banda de la escuela ¿cierto? – dijo koga muy emocionado – me encantan sus canciones, ¡son geniales!

¿Eh? Gracias – dijo dándole poca importancia al comentario de koga- sango si vas en este curso ahora te veré más seguido – dijo muy feliz

¿Eh? ¿P…Por qué?- ya se imaginaba una respuesta – _no,no,no- _pensaba sango

Es que me han cambiado a este curso junto con … - miroku estaba muy feliz hablando de esto cuando kagome recordó que miroku era el mejor amigo de inuyasha

¡Oh! Koga acabo de recordar que tengo que entrar pronto al salón eh olvidado pasar unos apuntes y la maestra los checara al iniciar la clase

Ay princesita tu tan aplicada como siempre ¿verdad? – dijo levantándole el mentón

Ejejeje pues ya vez

Bueno esta bien te dejo nos vemos en la salida – dijo dándole un corto beso en los labios

Byeeeeeeeeee – dijo una kagome a tontada que veía perderse al amor de su vida entre la multitud

¡Oh, pero mira con quien nos ha tocada pasar este semestre miroku! – Casi parece que escupió estas palabras

_¡Demonios!-_ kagome no podía pensar que estuviera pasando esto – Sango entremos ¿si?

Si, vamos – sango entro primero al salón y luego le siguió kagome pero un ojidorado se interpuso en su camino, sango no lo había notada por que Riuka le había hablado.

Inuyasha compermiso – dijo tranquilamente – este es mi salón de clases y ocupo entrar ¿si?

¡Oh! Conmigo no te andes con tus modalitos de quinta, que no te creo – dijo viéndola fríamente

Inuyasha yo creo que deberías dejar en paz a la señorita kagome ella no te ha hecho nada para… - intervino miroku

¡Feh! Cállate miroku, además no le estoy haciendo nada, simplemente estoy platicando con ella, ¿Qué ya no puede uno hablar?

Como sea inuyasha, dejala en paz, no te vuelvas a meter en problemas que es por ti que me cambiaron de semestre

Si,si, seguro que no vuelve a pasar – kagome había intentado rodear a inuyasha, pero este la detuvo con una mano tomándola por la cintura

Te veo adentro – y de este modo dejo a kagome e inuyasha afuera, solos.

¡SUELTAME! – exigió kagome tratando de safarse del agarre de inuyasha

¿Viste que no eres tan dulce como lo aparentas? – enarco una ceja mientras la acercaba a él

Etto…alejate – dijo al sentir el rostro de inuyasha muy cerca del suyo.

¿Por qué? Porque tu noviesito de pacotilla nos puede ver y ¡Oh! Eso te generará un gran problema, ¿Es por eso? – dijo inuyasha mientras la veía directamente a los ojos, kagome se estaba comenzando a poner nerviosa, no es que el la pusiera nerviosa, era que los hombres la ponían nerviosa al actuar así con ella.

¡CÁLLATE!- dijo dándole una cachetada - ¿Qué te has creido Taisho? Escuchame bien, yo intente comenzar bien contigo, trate ser amable contigo, pero ¡VE!, eres tu el que no quiere llevar una relación normal conmigo, asi que deja de molestarme ¡DESAPARECETE DE MI VIDA!

Eso será imposible – dijo tocándose la mejilla golpeada – ahora te veré más que nunca te guste o no

Te odio taisho, te odio – dijo kagome con lágrimas en los ojos, pero no de tristeza ni nada por el estilo, sino de enojo.

_¡Keh! La hice llorar, eres un tonto, siempre terminas dañándola…bakka- _kagome había bajado la vista, en verdad odiaba que inuyasha la molestara nada más por ser la novia de su rival- eres una tonta sabes – dijo viendo para otro lado – nosé como puedes dejar que unas palabras te hagan más daño que los hechos.

¡NO ESTOY LLORANDO POR TRISTEZA, LLORO PORQUE TE ODIO! – en eso kagome sintió una mano bajo su barbilla y luego esta impulso su cabeza hacia arriba, obligándola a ver unas orbitas doradas.

No quisiera que me odiaras, pero así es mejor, es la única forma de que yo deje de amarte- su mirada no decía que estuviera jugando, kagome abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar esas palabras, es que … ¿qué acaba de decir inuyasha?. Kagome había quedado shokeada con esas palabras que no se dio cuenta cuando inuyasha se acercaba para besarla, al sentir los labios de inuyasha sobre los suyos no supo que hacer

_¿Q..q..qué está haciendo? - _kagome aun no salía del trance e inuyasha no dejaba de intentar profundizar el beso, cuando inuyasha poso una mano sobre su mejilla, la calidez de esta hizo que kagome volviera a su presente, y algo aturdida se separó de él y le metió una gran cachetada, le dio la cachetada más fuerte que jamás había dado, inuyasha algo asombrado la miro, ella con las manos en el corazón le dijo – n..n..no vuelvas a acercárteme.- y entró al salón

Señorita, ¿No cree que es un poco tarde para que entre a la clase? – dijo el profesor viéndola seriamente, y luego a su reloj – que le vaya bien – dijo y volvió la vista a la nomenclatura que escribía- hi..dro…xi…dos

Pero maestro…- el no la volteo ni a ver – ¿Podre entrar a la 2da hr?

Si ud gusta – dijo algo exasperado x estar siendo interrumpido

Compermiso – cerró la puerta con la cabeza gacha y a penas se iba a girar, cuando se sintió arrinconada x unos brazos, no tenía la fuerza para volver a pelear, así que solo se cruzo de brazos

¿Por qué no le has dicho que fue por mi culpa? – dijo buscando la mirada de la azabache

No tiene caso no me dejará entrar de todos modos, además…-no pudo terminar la frase porque inuyasha la recorrió y ahora fue el quien abrió la puerta, el maestro lo fulmino con la mirada.

No tiene caso, ni pregunte, no lo dejaré entrar

No me interesa si me deja entrar o no, solo venía a decirle que esta muchacha no ha entrado a su clase por culpa mía, así que le pido, la deje entrar – dijo viéndolo seriamente

Reglas, son reglas – dijo dejando su libro sobre la mesa y quitándose los lentes

¿Qué no entiende? Fui yo quien retraso su llegada…YO – tuvo que haberlo dicho con mucho sentimiento porque el maestro les permitió entrar a ambos, kagome agradeció en lo bajo pero inuyasha fingió no escucharla, ambos tomaron asiento junto con su mejor amigo y sin ningún retraso más fue como pasaron las primeras hrs del día, ya habían pasado el receso y como de costumbre inuyasha y koga se habían agarrado del chongo, pero esta vez las cosas cambiaron solo, solo, solito, un poco.

Sango-chan no crees que..emm..bueno..inuyasha…etto..el también tiene lo suyo ¿cierto? – dijo xfin muy apenada

¿Kagome? ¿Estamos hablando del mismo inuyasha? – dijo su amiga incrédula de que kagome preguntara eso

Bueno yo no dije nada malo, solo estoy diciendo que no es tan feo- dijo viendo en dirección a donde corría inuyasha tras la pelota de fut.

Dime que ha pasado cuando uds 2 entraron tarde a química – dijo sango tapando la línea de vista kag-inu

¡¿eh? ¿A qué te refieres? – dijo nerviosa – yo…él..solo…ettoo….

No me digas que él…- en verdad no sabia nada sango pero eso siempre funcionaba para que kagome dijese la verdad

¡EHHHH! No sangoo! No,no,no…bueno si, pero no es que yo lo haya querido el me dijo que era mejor que lo odiara porque el me amaba y me quede alelada pensando en eso y te juro que no me di cuenta a que hrs me beso

¿QUÉ TE QUE….? Kagome tienes novio – dijo asustada ésta.

Lo se, lo se pero es que el me forzó, además…- Una voz muy conocida la interrumpió

De nuevo se están volviendo a pelear…..- dijo triste una pelirroja

Ayame-chan, no le tomes importancia, así se llevan ellos – dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado kagome

¡Kagome!, ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? – dijo casi jalándola

Amm claro, sango ya vuelvo- Ayame tiró de ella y pronto llegaron a la entrada de la cancha donde jugaban fut inu &koga- sobre ¿qué quieres hablarme áyame?

¿Te has dado cuenta sobre que han estado peleando inuyasha y koga esta última semana?

¿EHHHHHHH? No, ¿por? – dijo kagome inocentemente

Kagome tu sabes que siempre eh gustado de koga, pero… amm…yo jamás lo buscaría si el ya tuviese a una persona…bueno…el problema esta en que…koga a comenzado a insinuarme e inuyasha nos ha visto

¿Cómo no entiendo?- dijo kagome algo asustada- ¿De qué me hablas?

Kagome el esta tratando de salir conmigo e inuyasha lo ha visto y ahora mismo están peleando, porque inuyasha dice que el no te merece, en cambio koga dice que es su relación y que el sabrá que hará contigo…inuyasha se ve muy preocupado por ti, es ¿qué acaso ustedes 2 también están saliendo?- "_también están saliendo_" estas palabras rebotaron en la cabeza de kagome…"¿_también?_"_…. _ koga esta saliendo con áyame, entonces todo le cayó como un balde de agua fría, volteo a la cancha y vio a inuyasha lanzársele a koga, y este aventarle un buen puñetazo.

No jugaras así con las personas koga – decía el ojidorado – y menos con ella

Te recuerdo que es MI novia, yo la gane primero

Pero si no es premio de nadie- reclamó

¡Cállate idiota! – y ahí comenzó la feroz batalla, kagome veía que koga recibía unos buenos golpes, mientras que inuyasha salía ileso, kagome dio un paso hacia el campo y entonces inuyasha volteo a verla, se distrajo y ese momento no fue menospreciado por koga, quien aprovecho la oportunidad y le propino un buen golpe, kagome sintió su corazón estrugir, inuyasha acaba de recibir un golpe porque el la estaba protegiendo, porque el se distrajo por su culpa, por su culpa inuyasha estaba en el suelo ahora, no podía seguir viendo eso y se interpuso entre un buen puñetazo y la cara de inuyasha (se tiro al suelo)

¡KOGA DETENTE, NO SIGAS! –regaño kagome

¿Qué? ahora no me salgas con que te has enamorado de este bestia – dijo levantándolo del cuello

No es que me haya enamorado o no, no puedes golpearle asi porque si

No me esta golpeando por algo así porque si – dijo inuyasha limpiándose la poca sangre de su labio inferior- tu no eres un algo kagome, el me esta golpeando porque no puede aceptar que te esta engañando

¡ESO ES MENTIRA!- rugió koga

No es necesario que sigas koga, Ayame me lo ha dicho todo – dijo ayudando a inuyasha a levantarse – puedes hacer con tu vida lo que se te plazca y donde se te plazca, pero conmigo ya no cuentes

Pero amor..

TERMINAMOS KOGA – afirmó y acompaño a inuyasha a la enfermería - ¿Estás bien inuyasha?

Si, te digo que no es necesario que vayamos a la enfermería

Pero…- dijo kagome algo preocupada

Shhhhhh – dijo poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios – mejor acompañame, digo…ya que vienes conmigo…

¿A dónde? – sentir el dedo de inuyasha en sus labios la hacia ponerse nerviosa, le hacía recordar lo pasado en la mañana. A pesar de haber preguntado el lugar, no obtuvo respuesta, solo siguió a inuyasha- ehmm inuyasha, yo creo que deberíamos regresar las clases están…etto … a punto de empezar y…

Este lugar siempre me ha gustado, creo que es porque casi nadie viene aca. – dijo sentándose en el borde de la fuente central – ven vamos siéntate, no muerdo – kagome se acerco – creo que te preocupaste mucho por mi persona, pero el que en verdad esta dañado de nosotros 2, eres tu kagome – ella abrió los ojos grandemente – ehmm no era mi intención que te enteraras así…demoo..esq ese idiotaa!

N..n..no, no te preocupes, en cambio te lo agradezco – dijo mirándolo con una gran sonrisa, inuyasha se sonrojo y bajo la vista..

Kagome lamento lo de la mañana pero…amm…como decirlo – dijo rascandoce la cabeza- creo que… me he enamorado de ti – dijo sin rodeos, inuyasha la volteo a ver y volvió a ver en ella, la misma reacción de shock, que en la mañana

El…el que me hallas besado no significa…

Es que no entiendes…no te amo desde hace 1 día, o 3 o una semana, o un mes. Te amo desde que comencé a buscarte, a hacerte enojar, lo hacía porque era la única forma de pasar un momento contigo sin que mis sentimientos fueran descubiertos, no podía demostrarle afecto a la novia de mi enemigo, eso estaría mal

Pero inuyasha yo no soy la novia de tu enemigo, soy kagome la amiga de todos a pesar de todo – dijo viéndolo a los ojos

Lo sé…pero…perdóname…solo hasta ahora que te pierdo, me he dado cuenta..- dijo viendo hacia el suelo.

¿Qué me pierdes? – dijo kagome, siendo ahora ella quien le levantaba a él el mentón- yo aun me veo aquí contigo inuyasha – dijo sonriéndole

No me hablaras después de todo lo malo que te hice… ú.ù

Inuyasha…- le partia el alma verlo así pero como es que esto le pasaba, hasta hace unos momentos ella lo odiaba…¿Cómo es que..?...o es que kagome también se había enamorado de él tiempo atrás, tanto así que comenzaba a disfrutar sus travesuras, o a extrañarlas un día que el faltaba a clases, es que será por eso que le impacta tanto que él le diga que la ama (ni con koga reacciono así), será por eso que ella no rechazará el beso robado en química… ¿Qué le estaba pasando?.

Ka..kagomee- mientras kagome pensaba todo este inuyasha se perdía en el color chocolate de los ojos de su ángel, es que eran éstos los causantes de que inuyasha estuviera locamente enamorado de ella, inuyasha comenzó a acercarse, colocó una mano sobre la de kagome, que descansaba en la base de la fuente, y la otra mano la puso en el brazo de ella, kagome como siempre estaba distraída, a inuyasha le robó una pequeña risita este hecho y sin que se diera cuenta, posó sus labios sobre los de ella, kagome volvió abrir los ojos de par en par, pero esta vez si acepto el beso de su ojidorado, era una escena muy conmovedora, tierna, a pesar de esto se tuvieron que separa por la falta de aire

Esto…- dijo topando su frente con la de él – será nuestro secreto – aclaro kagome – bueno hasta que estemos seguros de que koga no te haga daño

¡No le temo a ese tonto!

Pero yo si temo que puedas salir herido – dijo con una mirada que capturo a inuyasha

Solo por un tiempo – reafirmo inuyasha

Siip – dijo muy feliz kagome

Resulta que ahora no tienen que fingir tanto el no llevarse, ya que ¡ajam! Inuyasha fue cambiado de semestre por que había reprobado química y matemáticas, y como todo sabemos los maestros suelen poner tutores a estos chicos y al ver que estos 2 "no se llevaban bien" pensaron que unirlos en trabajos, proyectos y estudios seria una genial idea porque habría más trabajo y menos platica, pero jamás esperaron que en verdad estos tortolos pasaran las tardes acaramelados

END…

_**Waaaaa! Al final iia no supe ni que ponerle, esq iia teniia sueño pero en verdad tenía muchas ganas de subir algo D: hahahaha bueno prometo subir algo más fiuu fiiuu la próxima vez ahora iia los dejo prk iia son mas de las 3am :/ x aca … bueno minee perdonen mi ausencia y como decía haiia arriba no se permite la exposición del fic y/o datos (Osea que lo propaganden si, pero que usen datos para algo humillante, grosero o simplemente solo para molestar, no) de este fuera de mis páginas okeii :)**_

_**Buenoo byee biie**_

_**& x si iia no los veo Happy Christmas and new year**_

_**The best wishes: kagi48 .**_


End file.
